My Jewel Angel Trivia's
by KimSunRi
Summary: Berisi berbagai Trivia fact dari fanfic 'My Jewel Angel'. Cerita berupa Spin Off(s) dalam bentuk mini drabble! Silahkan masukkan pertanyaan kesini :)
1. Trivia 1

Title : My Jewel Angel Trivia's

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Family, Humor

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered – Spin Offs [Drabbles]

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, Cliché, OOC(?)

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

First Trivia : Question by **Cho Kyura** : "Kenapa Donghae bisa punya senyum kayak malaikat?"

Enjoy!

.

.:My Jewel Angel Trivia's:.

.

**Trivia Number 1**

.

**Author's POV**

"Terkadang… Aku bingung akan satu hal."

Kyuhyun berujar entah pada siapa. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dikatakan sebagai sebuah gumaman yang mengandai-andai. Tatapannya tak lepas dari kedua sosok beberapa meter di hadapannya, sementara ia sendiri duduk di tepi taman. Hyukjae tengah memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang memainkan beberapa bunga-bungaan dengan riang di tangannya. Donghae terlihat begitu bahagia, dengan senyuman malaikat yang manis dan polos terulas di bibirnya. Sementara Hyukjae menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta, terlihat amat larut dalam memperhatikan _namja brunette_ itu.

"Bingung akan apa?"

Diluar dugaan, sebuah suara membalas gumaman retoris Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh sedikit untuk melihat Junsu telah duduk di sampingnya, ikut memperhatikan pasangan malaikat dan manusia itu dari kejauhan. Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi tangan menumpu dagunya, sedangkan kaki Junsu terlipat di depan tubuhnya.

"Sebenarnya, siapa yang malaikat diantara mereka berdua? Jika seperti ini, Donghae terlihat lebih seperti malaikat. Maksudku, lihat senyumannya itu," lanjut Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

Junsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menggumam, "Hmm… Benar juga sih. Donghae terlihat begitu _angelic_ dengan senyuman itu. Juga dengan ekspresi polos dan tingkahnya," ujarnya menyetujui.

"Menurutmu kenapa seperti itu?"

Junsu terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali berbicara, matanya tak lepas dari sosok Donghae yang kini tengah cemberut karena Hyukjae tak melakukan apapun selain menatapnya sedari tadi. "Ada yang bilang, kita bisa tau sifat seseorang hanya dari senyumannya."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menunggu Junsu menjelaskan kata-katanya.

"Maksudku, mungkin Donghae memiliki senyuman seperti malaikat karena memang itulah sifatnya. Ia memang seperti malaikat yang masih baru, polos dan begitu suci."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, "Cukup masuk akal. Ngomong-ngomong, kau bilang malaikat yang masih baru. Apa itu artinya malaikat yang sudah lama tidak lagi polos dan suci?"

Junsu terkekeh, "Bukan begitu. Tentunya seorang malaikat harus memiliki hati yang bersih. Tapi ya kenyataannya, mungkin tidak sepolos Donghae. Seperti kami saja," jelasnya.

"Tidak polos lagi," Kyuhyun berujar seolah mengulang dengan seringaian iblisnya.

Junsu tertawa dengan suara mirip lumba-lumba mendengar komentar sarkastis Kyuhyun, "Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Ah tapi memang kami tidak sepolos Donghae. Hyukkie-_hyungnim_ saja jadi terlihat tidak seperti malaikat jika di samakan dengan Donghae."

"Dan kurasa iapun bisa dikatakan bagai iblis jika disandingkan dengannya," Kyuhyun mengiyakan.

***Byuurr…!***

Tiba-tiba di langit yang cerah itu, air datang entah dari mana membasahi Kyuhyun dan Junsu. Keduanya terlonjak kaget di tempat mereka, kemudian menoleh kearah pasangan yang sedari tadi jadi pembicaraan. Donghae terlihat masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, sedangkan Hyukjae mendelik tajam kearah mereka dari sudut matanya sesaat, sebelum kembali memasang senyumannya kepada Donghae seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kyuhyun dan Junsu saling bertukar tatapan.

"Sepertinya ia mendengar kita. Dari jarak sejauh ini dengan suara sepelan ini," ujar Junsu agak ngeri.

"Kutarik kembali kata-kataku. Ia bahkan lebih seram dari iblis," Kyuhyun menambahkan juga dengan agak ngeri.

.

.

**.**

**-End of Trivia 1-**

**.**

_Annyeong_~!

Pertama kujelaskan dulu. Sesuai dengan namanya, _fic_ ini dipenuhi oleh _drabble-drabble_ pendek yang berisi tentang _trivia-trivia fact_ dari '**My Jewel Angel**'. Ini contohnya! _Trivia_ pertama ini pertanyaannya datang dari **Cho Kyura**-_ssi_, karena dia menang _quiz_ sebelumnya. Yak, inilah hadiah kecilnya!

Jadi, _fic_ ini bakal ku _update_ seiring dengan masuknya pertanyaan. Itu artinya, _readers_ boleh bebas menanyakan apapun tentang **My Jewel Angel** ke _review_ disini. Dan kalau beruntung, bakal kubuat _mini drabble_ dari pertanyaan yang di berikan. Pertanyaan bisa tentang apa saja, asal masih berhubungan dengan '**My Jewel Angel**'. Boleh tentang _character_ yang ada, seperti yang **Kyura**_-ssi_ tanyakan di _Trivia_ 1 ini, atau boleh juga tentang _fakta-fakta_ seputar Malaikat/Iblis/apapun yang masih berhubungan. Contohnya Trivia yang akan datang, seperti '**Apa Malaikat dan Iblis bisa tambah tua?**'. Atau nanti akan dibuat juga dari pertanyaan yang belum terjawab di _chapter_ 4, '**Malaikat bertarung, apa itu berarti malaikat juga membunuh?**' dsb, dsb. Jadi pertanyaannya bentuknya bener-bener bebas!

Kuusahakan bentuknya akan _drabble_ ringan yang mungkin nyerempet komedi seperti yang _Trivia_ 1 ini.

Oh iya, untuk **dekdes** dan **anchofishy**, hadiah kalian sama kayak **Kyura**-_ssi_. Silahkan tanyakan apapun disini, dan secepatnya akan ku bikin _drabble_nya disini. Jangan ragu-ragu, _arra_?

_So, what are you waiting for_? Silahkan masukkan pertanyaan kalian kesini! ^^

Mind to RnR? ^^


	2. Trivia 2

Title : My Jewel Angel Trivia's

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Family, Humor

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered – Spin Offs [Drabbles]

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, Cliché, OOC(?)

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Second Trivia : Question by** anchofishy **: "Telur naga itu jadinya gimana?"

Enjoy!

.

.:My Jewel Angel Trivia's:.

.

**Trivia Number 2**

.

**Author's POV**

"Kira-kira… Apa kabar Alpphire ya…"

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk menggumam, membuat Hyukjae dan Donghae yang duduk di sofa bersamanya menoleh kearahnya. Hyukjae tersenyum sekilas, berbeda dengan Donghae yang hanya bisa memasang wajah bingungnya. Kemudian Hyukjae kembali menoleh kearah televisi yang sedang mereka tonton bersama.

"_Hyung_ teringat padanya karena menonton film ini?" Tanya Hyukjae yang lebih mirip seperti pernyataan.

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan kembali menoleh kearah televisi sesaat, "_How to Train Your Dragon_? Memangnya siapa Alpphire?"

Hyukjae menoleh kearah Donghae dan tersenyum sambil meraih pinggangnya dengan lembut, memeluknya dari samping, "Kau ingat cerita yang pernah kuceritakan padamu?"

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menyambungnya, "Alpphire adalah nama naga yang dulu kucuri telurnya itu. Yang terakhir kucuri, maksudnya."

"Oh, yang itu!" Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Ah tapi tepatnya tak kau curi, _hyung_. Naga itu menyerahkannya padamu," potong Hyukjae.

"Sebenarnya ia menyerahkannya padamu, bukan padaku," koreksi Leeteuk.

"Makanya kita menamainya bersamakan?"

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya apa arti Alpphire?"

"_Simple_. '_Al'_ dari Angel, dan '_pphire'_ dari Sapphire. Karena Hyukkie amat suka _sapphire jewel_," jelas Leeteuk.

"Sebenarnya aku masih berpikir nama itu aneh…" Komentar Hyukjae.

Donghae terkekeh sedikit, "Jadi kalian mengasuh naga itu bersama?"

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Ya, kira-kira begitulah! Kami mengurusnya bergantian setiap harinya."

Hyukjae ikut tersenyum, "_Ne_. Dua tahun mengasuhnya membuatnya menurut sekali pada kami. Aku masih ingat saat ia pertama kali keluar dari cangkang telurnya. Pertumbuhan naga cepat sekali. Terakhir kulihat, sebelum kami turun ke sini, ia sudah setinggi tiga setengah meter."

"Benar. Al naga yang menawan. Ia berwarna putih keperakan, seperti induknya. Tapi ia sangat galak dan susah jinak pada siapapun selain kami berdua," tambah Leeteuk.

"Ah sepertinya menyenangkan sekali… Aku jadi ingin melihatnya," komentar Donghae.

Hyukjae kembali berujar, "Aku jadi agak khawatir. Semoga Snow dapat mengurusnya dengan baik. Sebelum kita pergi aku menitipkan Al padanya."

"Kurasa ia akan baik-baik saja. Sifat '_cool'_ mereka mirip. Tidak akan butuh waktu lama bagi Al untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan Snow, kuharap," Leeteuk mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan nada yang sangat meragukan.

Donghae meringis sedikit, "Dipikir-pikir lagi, aku jadi takut melihatnya. Sepertinya ia menyeramkan sekali."

Hyukjae tertawa, mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak, dia cukup jinak kok!"

"Kalau dengan kita. Apa kau lupa ia pernah menerbang bebaskan Siwonest dengan sabetan buntutnya yang sekuat permata?"

"…"

"Sayap kirinya patah hingga harus di rawat selama tiga bulan."

"…"

Hyukjae merasakan bagaimana Donghae kembali meringis dengan agak takut di rangkulannya, "Ah, itu hanya berarti kita tidak seharusnya memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Kalau kau ramah terhadapnya, ia jinak kok!" Ujarnya berusaha menenangkan.

"Hyukkie, Siwonest hanya mencoba mengelus sayapnya."

"…"

Donghae mempererat pegangannya pada kaus Hyukjae.

"Tenang saja, Donghae. Disabet buntut naga tidak akan menewaskanmu. Paling hanya beberapa tulang patah, mungkin…" Leeteuk berujar dengan santai.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan berkaca-kaca, seolah hendak menangis. Membuat Hyukjae segera memeluknya erat, membenamkan wajah Donghae di dadanya sambil mengelus-elus lembut rambut Donghae.

"_Hyung_! Kau membuatnya takut!"

.

.

**.**

**-End of Trivia 2-**

**.**

_Trivia_ 2, hadiah buat **anchofishy**~

Aku bakal coba _update_ ini lebih sering. Kalau bisa pengennya setiap hari, mengejar pertanyaan yang masuk juga hehe. _Gomawo_ yang udah nyetor pertanyaan~ Akan berusaha kubuatin secepatnya! Yang masih mau masukin pertanyaan, silahkan saja! ^^

Semua _review_ selalu ku baca dan sangat berharga buatku. Cuman untuk cerita ini gak kubales karena bakal di jawab dalam bentuk _mini drabbles_ ini pertanyaannya. Tapi jangan berhenti _review_ ya! Itu memberiku semangat! Hehe. _Gamsahamnida_, _yeorobeun_!

Mind to RnR? ^^


	3. Trivia 3

Title : My Jewel Angel Trivia's

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Family, Humor

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered – Spin Offs [Drabbles]

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, Cliché, OOC(?)

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Third Trivia : Question by **dekdes** : "Dulu pas Hyukjae/Jewel tau kalo dia malaikat pengendali air itu gimana? Adakah cerita lucu ataupun menegangkan yg dialami Hyukkie kecil?"

Enjoy!

.

.:My Jewel Angel Trivia's:.

.

**Trivia Number 3**

.

**Author's POV**

*UHUK!*

"Wuah! Junsu kau mengeluarkan percikan api dari batukmu!" Sungmin berujar kaget.

Junsu mengibaskan tangannya di depan mulutnya sambil memejam, menghilangkan rasa gatal di tenggorokannya sesaat.

"_Mianhae_! Memang suka begitu kalau tenggorokanku sedang tidak enak," jelasnya.

"Ini minumlah dulu," Hyukjae menyodorkannya segelas air.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian kembali bersuara.

"Sejak kapan hal itu berlangsung?"

Junsu menoleh kearahnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berpikir sejenak, "Hmm… Sebenarnya memang sejak kecil seperti ini. Kalau tenggorokanku sedang tidak enak, aku bisa mengeluarkan api saat terbatuk. Atau kalau emosiku sedang tidak stabil, aku bisa tanpa sadar memunculkan api," jelasnya.

"Wah! Sepertinya berbahaya sekali," komentar Sungmin takjub.

"Memang. Tapi sejak dulu Hyukkie-_hyungnim_ yang selalu membantuku memadamkan api yang kukeluarkan kalau aku kelepasan," jawab Junsu sambil terkekeh.

"Kau memang suka membuat masalah dengan kekuatanmu yang suka tak terkontrol itu," Hyukjae mendesah dan menggeleng pelan.

Junsu langsung mendelik kearahnya, "_Yah_! _Hyungnim_ sendiri, kau kira menghanyutkan satu lorong asrama tidak membuat masalah?"

Wajah Hyukjae langsung memerah karena malu, tapi ia memalingkannya dan menutupnya dengan sebelah tangan, menyembunyikannya. Ia sama sekali tidak berkomentar atas sindiran tersebut.

"Menghanyutkan lorong asrama?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"_Ne_! Saat itu aku segera mengerti mengapa para anggota serikat melarang siapapun untuk membuatnya emosi," jawab Junsu mengingat-ingat.

Sungmin menatapnya heran, membuat Junsu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dulu, seingatku saat kami masih berumur lima tahun. Para anggota serikat sudah mengetahui kekuatan Hyukkie-_hyungnim _dengan melihatnya melalui _ceremony_, tapi ia belum pernah menggunakannya sama sekali. Biasanya kekuatan seorang malaikat akan muncul sendiri, waktunya tidak pasti dan tidak ditentukan."

Sungmin mengangguk, mendengarkan dengan antusias, sementara Hyukjae masih menutup setengah wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Sementara malaikat-malaikat lain biasanya mulai muncul kekuatannya saat ia sedang berlatih, atau dalam keadaan terdesak, Hyukkie-_hyungnim_ sedikit lain. Waktu itu karena kami berumur lima tahun, tentunya sifat kami masihlah sangat kekanakan…" Junsu berhenti sejenak untuk menahan tawanya saat mengenang peristiwa tersebut.

"Haruskah kita membahas hal ini…?" Hyukjae mengerang pelan, semakin menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Junsu menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Siang itu seperti biasa para anak malaikat seumuran kami sedang jam tidur siang di asrama. Tapi kemudian, seorang malaikat teman sekamar kami memutuskan untuk bangun lebih cepat dan mengganggu tidur malaikat-malaikat lain karena ia bosan. Biasalah. Malaikat-malaikat lain, salah satunya aku, hanya mengomel sedikit karena kesal. Tapi Hyukkie-_hyungnim_ lain. Saat malaikat itu membangunkannya, ia menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang kesal karena tidurnya diganggu. Kemudian tiba-tiba di seluruh kamar di lorong itu muncul hujan deras entah dari mana, hingga satu lorong tersebut dibanjiri air," ia mengakhiri ceritanya sambil tertawa puas.

"Hei, itu salahnya! Saat itu aku sedang lelah," protes Hyukjae membela diri, meski masih dengan rasa malu yang teramat.

"Tetap saja tidak berarti kau boleh menenggelamkan malaikat-malaikat lain yang tidak berdosa."

Hyukjae hanya mengerang sekali lagi karena malu, memalingkan wajahnya. Sungmin tertawa mendengar cerita tersebut.

"Tapi," bisik Junsu pelan pada Sungmin, "Setelah itu semuanya segera reda. Karena percaya tidak percaya, ia langsung kembali tertidur meski dengan ranjang yang agak basah sementara yang lain panik. Sejak itu tak ada lagi yang berani mengganggu tidurnya."

Keduanya tertawa dengan puas, membuat Hyukjae semakin ingin menyembunyikan dirinya ke lubang terdekat. Tapi hal tersebut kembali tersela saat Junsu terbatuk sekali lagi, dan mengeluarkan percikan api yang sama. Sungmin menoleh kearahnya dan kembali bertanya.

"Aku heran, kalau Junsu bisa mengeluarkan percikan api kecil saat batuk, apa itu berarti Hyukjae bisa memuntahkan air?"

Hyukjae merinding sendiri memikirkan ia menyemburkan air layaknya _Blastoise_ dari _pokémon_, _game_ yang pernah diajari Kyuhyun, sedangkan Junsu tertawa sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Kalau itu mah, jangankan Hyukkie-_hyungnim_. Donghae-_hyung_ saja bisa, lihat!"

Mereka bertiga kemudian menoleh kearah Donghae. _Namja_ ikan itu sedang tertidur beralaskan sebuah bantal tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk dan mengobrol, mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan bantal dibawahnya agak basah membentuk benua-benua baru.

*hening…*

"…"

"Hei… Kalau kupikir lagi… Bagaimana dengan malaikat pengikat elemen tanah…? Apa itu berarti dia akan memuntahkan-…?" Celetuk Hyukjae.

"…"

*hening sekali lagi…*

.

.

**.**

**-End of Trivia 3-**

**.**

_Trivia _3, hadiah buat **dekdes~**

Nah setelah ini aku akan _update_ tidak mengurut dari masuknya _review_, tapi hoki-hokian aja yang pertanyaannya kuambil ya! Kkk~

*ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih buat **Anonymouss** yang udah ngingetin soal nama Siwon! Udah ku betulin, sekali lagi _gomawo_~*

_Time to update spree_!

Mind to RnR? ^^


	4. Trivia 4

Title : My Jewel Angel Trivia's

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Family, Humor

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered – Spin Offs [Drabbles]

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, Cliché, OOC(?)

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Fourth Trivia : Question by **dew'yellow **: "Kenapa dulu junsu tega nglukai donghae? Pdahal dy kan malaikat?"

Enjoy!

.

.:My Jewel Angel Trivia's:.

.

**Trivia Number 4**

.

**Author's POV**

"Hae? Sedang apa kau di teras?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil menghampirinya.

*hiks…*

"H-hae? Kenapa kau menangis?" Ia langsung berubah panik.

*hiks…* "I-Ini…"

Hyukjae berdiri di sampingnya lalu menoleh kearah telapak tangan Donghae yang terulur terbuka. Disitu, terkulai lemah seekor anak burung yang terlihat ringkih dan sekarat.

"_Ara_… Kenapa itu? Kasihan…" Gumamnya.

"_M-molla_… Aku menemukannya… begini… *hiks…* A-apa tidak bisa ditolong, Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae mengamati anak burung itu dengan iba. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ini sudah parah… Tidak bisa di tolong lagi. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Letakkan dia di situ Hae," Hyukjae menunjuk pegangan beton balkon yang agak lebar.

Donghae terlihat bingung, tapi ia menurut dan meletakkan anak burung itu disana, lalu mengusap air matanya. Setelah itu Hyukjae menengadahkan tangannya ke atas, dan pedang bergagang biru muncul di tangannya dari cahaya. Ia mengarahkannya kepada burung itu dan menggoresnya pelan.

Donghae tentu kaget. Tetapi lalu goresan yang di hasilkan pedang itu bercahaya, dan perlahan burung kecil itu menghilang.

"A-apa… Apa yang kau lakukan H-hyukkie? Kau membunuhnya?"

"Tentu tidak hae… Malaikat tidak membunuh," tawa Hyukjae pelan.

Ia lalu menarik Donghae dan memeluknya dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagunya di atas bahu Donghae dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya.

"Lalu?"

"Pedang malaikat berbeda. Bila ingin, kita dapat mengubah fungsi pedang itu. Seolah 'membunuh' mereka, tetapi kami hanya mengantarnya pada hidup baru yang lebih cepat. Malaikat tidak membunuh. Tetapi bisa juga pedang kami digunakan untuk menyakiti. Setidak nya begitulah kira-kira," jelasnya.

"Jadi, burung kecil itu sudah hidup kembali dengan sehat?" Suara Donghae berubah ceria dan antusias.

"_Ne_, tentu saja," senyum Hyukjae dan mengecup pipi Donghae gemas.

Kemudian Hyukjae berhenti berbicara sejenak dan melirik kearah lengan Donghae yang kini mulus tak terlihat luka sedikitpun.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi teringat. Si lumba-lumba itu pernah melukai lenganmu. Meski kutau ia hanya melakukannya untuk memancing amarahku… Aku belum membalasnya. Lihat saja nanti akan aku-…"

Gerutuannya terhenti saat ia melihat Junsu sedang berada di pinggir sebuah kolam ikan dari atas balkon itu. Donghae melirik kearah Hyukjae dari sudut matanya karena Hyukjae masih memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi kemudian ia merinding sedikit melihat seulas seringaian tipis di bibir Hyukjae saat matanya menatap sosok Junsu.

"HUWA!"

*Brush!*

Tiba-tiba air kolam tersebut seolah membentuk ombak dan menyeret Junsu masuk, membuatnya tercebur dengan sangat tidak elit dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang tidak mengatakan apapun, namun kini tengah bersenandung santai sambil tersenyum riang.

_Sepertinya, ia terlalu banyak bermain bersama Kyuhyun._

Pikir Donghae dalam hati.

.

.

**.**

**-End of Trivia 4-**

**.**

_Trivia_ 4, _dedicated for _**dew'yellow**_ 's question_!

Ah iya, _chingu_ **dew'yellow** ada masukin dua pertanyaan, tapi kuambil yang ini dulu meski ini pertanyaan yang belakangan. Karena… ya aku dapet idenya yang ini kkk~ Yang satu lagi pasti akan dijawab juga, tapi waktunya gak tau ya tunggu dapet idenya.

_Next_~!

Mind to RnR? ^^


	5. Trivia 5

Title : My Jewel Angel Trivia's

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Family, Humor

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered – Spin Offs [Drabbles]

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, Cliché, OOC(?)

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Fifth Trivia : Question by **Haelicious** : "Kenapa Kyu sndiri kelas 1? Apa iblis n malaikat ada umurnya?"

Enjoy!

.

.:My Jewel Angel Trivia's:.

.

**Trivia Number 5**

.

**Author's POV**

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun sedang bermain PS bersama dengan serunya. Donghae memperhatikan mereka dari samping, sesekali ikut bersorak. Sampai sesuatu hinggap dipikirannya.

"_Ne_, Hyukkie," panggilnya.

"_Nae_?" Balas Hyukjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Apa usia malaikat dan iblis bisa bertambah?"

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun langsung mem_pause_ permainannya. Mereka lalu bertatapan satu sama lain dengan bingung. Kemudian kembali menghadap Donghae.

"Memangnya kenapa Hae?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Aku hanya tiba-tiba kepikiran. Tidak lucu kalau nanti aku sudah tua sedangkan kau masih seperti ini saja," jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kau ingin kami bertambah tua atau tidak, _hyung_?"

Donghae terlihat berpikir sesaat, tapi lalu mengedikkan bahunya tidak tau.

"Hmm… Sebenarnya itu sesuai keinginan kami. Kalau kami ingin bertambah tua, bisa. Tetapi kalau kami ingin tidak berubah juga bisa. Yang kami tidak bisa adalah kembali ke umur sebelumnya," jelas Hyukjae santai.

"Lagipula kami bisa dibilang makhluk immortal. Kalaupun tidak berubah tidak akan punah," tambah Kyuhyun.

"Oh begitu… Jadi, apa kalian menambah umur atau tidak?"

Keduanya kembali berpandangan sejenak, lalu menatap Donghae.

"Sejauh ini kami tumbuh layaknya manusia. Umurku pun memang begini adanya," jawab Hyukjae.

"Aku juga begitu. Kami mengambil sekolah juga sesuai umur kami yang sesungguhnya. Makanya aku sendiri di kelas satu. Kurasa semua juga begitu disini. Kecualiii…"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _evil smirk_ andalannya. Hyukjae menoleh kearahnya dan tertawa, menangkap maksud pikiran sang _evil magnae_.

"Sadarkah kau bahwa yang paling tua diantara kita memiliki wajah awet muda sekali? Kurasa dia menggunakan kekuatannya…" Kyuhyun seolah berbisik namun bersuara normal.

"Sebenarnya aku juga mencurigainya…" Tawa Hyukjae.

Donghae masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan itu sampai ia mendengar sebuah teriakan agak cempreng dari ruang tamu di depan.

"Lee Hyukjae! Cho Kyuhyun! Aku dapat mendengar kalian!"

.

.

**.**

**-End of Trivia 5-**

**.**

_Trivia_ 5, dedicated to **Haelicious**'s question! Meski dia gak tanyanya di _review_ sini, tapi di _review_ **My Jewel Angel**.

Yap aku baca semua _review_~

Sepertinya cukup dulu _update-spree Trivia_ hari ini (gak tau juga sih kalo bisa mah mau di lanjut). Akan segera ku _update_ lagi secepatnya. Tunggu saja ya~ dan jangan bosan untuk bertanya~ Kkkk~

Mind to RnR? ^^


	6. Trivia 6

Title : My Jewel Angel Trivia's

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Family, Humor

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered – Spin Offs [Drabbles]

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, Cliché, OOC(?)

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Sixth Trivia : Question by **Arit291** : "Kenapa Kyu bisa jadi fav. dongsaeng Hyukkie?"

Enjoy!

.

.:My Jewel Angel Trivia's:.

.

**Trivia Number 6**

.

**Author's POV**

Di sofa ruang tamu, terlihat Hyukjae, Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Junsu sedang duduk sambil menonton acara televisi bersama. Sementara Sungmin, Yesung, Kangin, dan Leeteuk sedang pergi untuk berbelanja sebentar. Mereka hanya menonton dalam diam, hingga Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara.

"Hyukkie-_hyung_. Aku lapar. Buatkan aku _ramyeon_," pintanya, atau lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Hyukjae menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa harus aku?"

Kyuhyun hanya berusaha memasang senyuman polos -yang tentunya gagal-, "Karena kau yang paling tua disini."

"Kenapa kau tidak memasak sendiri saja?" Balas Hyukjae.

"_Hyung_ ingin aku meledakkan dapur kita?"

Hyukjae terdiam sesaat, menatap Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian ia menghela napasnya dan bangkit berdiri dengan setengah hati, mengacak rambut birunya.

"_Arra, arra_… Biar kubuat dulu," gumamnya menyerah.

"_Hyung jjang_!" Seru Kyuhyun diiringi dengan kekehan _evil_nya.

"Dari dulu aku bingung. Sebenarnya siapa _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_nya diantara kalian. Sepertinya Hyukkie menurut sekali padamu," gumam Donghae bertanya-tanya.

Hyukjae berhenti berjalan kearah dapur dan berbalik, menoleh. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tapi sebelum ia dapat menjawab, Kyuhyun lebih dulu berujar.

"Ia tetap _hyung_nya. Tapi ia baik padaku karena aku _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya," jawab Kyuhyun menyombong.

"Kenapa kau yang menjadi _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya?" Junsu bertanya.

"Tentunya karena aku pintar, tampan, menakjub-"

Hyukjae memotongnya sebelum kupingnya sakit mendengar kesombongan Kyuhyun, "Karena cuma dia _dongsaeng_ku. Tentu dia jadi _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku," jawabnya santai.

Kyuhyun langsung cemberut mendengarnya.

"_Hyungnim_! Tapi kukira aku juga _dongsaeng_mu!" Protes Junsu tidak terima.

"Ah, waktu itu kan kau belum ada disini. Lagipula kukira kau membenciku," jawab Hyukjae berdalih, mulai panik melihat Junsu yang merengek.

"Tapi kan sekarang tidak begitu! Kukira kau sudah memaafkanku… Apa ternyata _hyungnim_ masih marah padaku?" Tanya Junsu dengan memelas.

"_Ani, ani_! Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok!" Hyukjae buru-buru menjawab.

"Meski begitu tetap saja aku _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya," Kyuhyun menyeringai, mendelik kearah Junsu.

"_Hyungnim_!" Rengek Junsu sekali lagi.

"Ah, iya, iya! Aku juga menyayangimu! Berhenti merengek!" Ujar Hyukjae mulai frustasi.

Junsu tersenyum puas kemudian memeletkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah Hyukjae dan men-_death glare_nya.

"_Hyung_! Jadi aku bukan lagi _dongsaeng_ kesayanganmu?!"

Hyukjae merinding sesaat, melihat dua _dongsaeng_nya itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda, "Sudah, sudah! Kalian berdua sama-sama _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku! Apa itu masih belum cukup?"

"… Kukira aku yang paling kau sayangi…"

Bisikan lirih dan memelas itu membuat ketiganya menoleh kearah _namja brunette_ yang sedari tadi terdiam memperhatikan keributan kecil mereka. Ia menatap Hyukjae dengan cemberutan yang manis di bibirnya, dan tatapan seperti anak anjing yang terbuang. Hyukjae segera bergegas kearahnya dengan panik dan memeluknya.

"T-tentu saja aku paling menyayangimu, Hae! Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, kau membuatku merasa bersalah," ujarnya panik.

"Yah! _Hyung_ plin-plan sekali sih!"

Hyukjae mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak rambut birunya sendiri, sebelah tangannya yang lain masih memeluk Donghae sementara Junsu dan Kyuhyun membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan. Donghae kemudian mendongak untuk menatapnya dengan memelas.

"… Jadi, siapa yang paling kau sayangi?"

"…"

"_Hyung_!" "_Hyungnim_!" "Hyukkie…!"

…

_Sungmin-hyung, Yesung-hyung, Kangin-hyung, Leeteuk-hyung… Siapapun… Kumohon cepat pulang dan tolong aku…!_

.

.

**.**

**-End of Trivia 6-**

**.**

_Trivia_ 6_, dedicated to one of_ **Arit291**'s _question_!

Sebenernya hari ini gak ada niat sama sekali buat bikin _Trivia_. Tapi tiba-tiba pas baca review-pertanyaan **Arit291**-_ssi_, ide ini menyamber otak kayak geledek di sore hari. #Jederr! aja gitu. Jadi kuketik aja deh daripada keburu lupa ahaha.

Bagi yang belum kujawab, mohon bersabar ya. Aku bener-bener pilih pertanyaannya _random_ soalnya, tergantung ide. Jadi maaf kalau pertanyaannya belum kujawab #bow

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
